


Это... как-то

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это забавно, вот только не смешно. Леону не следует там находиться. Не следует этого делать. Только он непременно должен. Но это пока он не вспомнит кое-что. А может быть – особенно когда вспомнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это... как-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It - something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987127) by [Litaraniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel). 



> Отказ: "Магазинчик Ужасов" целиком принадлежит глубокоуважаемой Акино Мацури. Не извлекаю никакой выгоды, только мое личное удовольствие.  
> Предупреждение: с форматированием баловалась.

Это забавно – вот только не смешно – что Леон даже не помнит, как он здесь очутился.

Он бывал в этих запутанных коридорах пару раз, не так часто, чтобы понимать что где, но достаточно, чтобы знать, что нормально сориентироваться не может.

Поэтому нет совершенно никакого смысла в том, чтобы ему сейчас обретаться где-то в глубинах зоомагазина, оставив позади абсолютно случайным образом выбранные двери.

Это забавно – вот только не смешно – что к полу его пригвоздило от одного вида не какой-нибудь зубасто-когтистой, экзотической, редкой (и, конечно, незаконной) опасной твари, готовой к атаке, а как раз того человека, встретить которого здесь было бы самым лучшим и невероятно удачным вариантом. 

Вот только.

Только не так бы.

 

Это было бы, конечно, до смешного банально, неудобно, неловко, и оттого полностью ожидаемо, если бы Леон обнаружил Ди, наткнувшись на его спальню.

Это не так.

То есть, эта комната – не спальня.

Она почти пуста. Пара ламп, дающих мягкий, едва заметный свет. Ширма в дальнем конце.

И нечто низкое, прямоугольное в центре, с плоской, но мягкой на вид поверхностью.

 

Ди сидит там – прямой, но не напряженный, аккуратно положив руки по сторонам от себя, ладонями вниз – и спокойно смотрит на Леона. Не с фальшивым, высокомерным спокойствием, рожденным из умения владеть собой (перед лицом невоспитанного, грубого, неотесанного детектива Оркотта), а искренне, целиком и полностью умиротворенно.

И это выглядит, как –

И так и есть.

 

Леон понимает, с поразительной ясностью, что должно произойти.

И не может заставить себя даже попытаться это изменить.

Возразить.

Отказаться.

Или хотя бы задаться вопросом.

Места не остается.

Ни для "он не будет", "он не станет", "он не такой".

Ни для "наркотики", "работорговля", "темные делишки".

Ни для наручников или…

Мысли сбиваются. Он не это имел в виду.

И это тоже.

Но.

Даже не для наручников.

Не сейчас.

Не в этом – безропотном, лишенном безмятежности – спокойствии.

 

Эта комната – не спальня, да и Ди не обнажен. И даже не сказать, что раздет. На нем шелковый халат, алый, с темно-красными цветами. Длинный, ноги закрывает до самых ступней. Скромно запахнут на груди.

Леону случалось видеть Ди в более открытой одежде в дневное время.

Вот только.

Ди обычно укутан во множество слоев ткани. Он носит узкие штаны под этими своими платьями. Иногда еще прозрачные нижние рубашки со струящимися рукавами, а иногда что-то вроде жилета или куртки сверху.

Но сейчас тонкий, хоть и непрозрачный, слой шелка – единственное, чем покрыто его тело.

Есть в этом какая-то необъяснимая интимность, почему-то больше, чем в откровенной наготе.

И это.

Это и остановило Леона, когда он вошел.

Это.

Заставляет каменеть.

Тянет вперед.

Он – не – хотел бы, чтобы он был действительно неспособен двигаться.

Халат не завязан. Пояс лежит свободной дугой за спиной Ди, как будто только что упал.

Может быть.

Распахнется, если Ди встанет. Если вообще пошевелится. Хрупкий баланс одеяния находится в кричащем противоречии с элегантной, расслабленной позой Ди. С его руками, расположенными спокойно по бокам от него.

Спокойно. Так спокойно.

Он не держит ткань. Оказавшись в компрометирующей ситуации, Ди бы старался прикрыться, придерживал бы одежду, требовал бы уединения, разбрасывался бы обвинениями или оправданиями…

Здесь – нет.

Он не в компрометирующей ситуации.

И если бы это была уловка, очередной способ поиздеваться над Леоном (" _рассказ про секс для взрослых_ " все помнят?), он бы ухмылялся, самодовольный, насмешливый…

Это – тоже нет.

Он не издевается.

Во всем этом нет ничего ошибочного или предосудительного. Это просто происходит.

Ди позволяет этому произойти.

А Леон – получается, что он собирается это обеспечить.

 

* * *

 

И Леон помнит, их в полиции инструктировали – вместе с темами "сексуальное домогательство" и "дискриминация".

Он знает, что –

_Вовсе не "они согласны, пока не заявлено обратное", совсем наоборот_

Он должен осознавать –

_"нельзя считать, что мужчина имеет право"_

Он помнит –

_"искреннее энергичное согласие"_

Что ему необходимо –

_"однозначное подтверждение"_

И, возможно, _письменное соглашение_.

 

Ничто из этого не имеет значения сейчас.

 

И он делает шаг.

 

* * *

 

_Леону хотелось бы_ , когда он тихонько тянет Ди за руку, _чтобы он мог остановиться_.

_Потому что_ , когда Ди поднимается и красный шелк стекает к его ногам, _он разрушает их дружбу_.

_Раскалывает ее_ , когда запускает руки в волосы Ди.

_Уничтожает ее_ , когда их губы встречаются.

Они не друзья.

И друзьями не были.

_Но были чем-то отличным от – этого_.

Чем-то, в чем был Крис, и чай, и сладости, и сумасшедшие сказки, и безумные погони, и ругань, и обвинения, и поддержка, и утешение, и они даже рисковали жизнью друг ради друга – но были негласные правила, и безопасное расстояние.

_И это все разваливается_ под его руками, когда он ведет ими вниз по спине Ди, _распадается на маленькие, хрупкие осколки_.

Леон бы нанес этому чему-то меньше вреда, разбей он вдребезги любимый чайный сервиз Ди.

Но когда Ди откидывает голову назад, когда его ногти царапают все еще скрытое одеждой плечо Леона, и легкие касания пальцев справляются с резинкой в волосах, _Ди позволяет фрагментам падать_.

Леон хотел бы, чтобы он мог остановиться.

Остановиться он может.

Но ему настоятельно необходимо этого не делать.

Потому что это закончится, если он остановится.

Все закончится.

А он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что входит в это "все".

Как только плечо Леона больше не скрыто одеждой, в него снова вцепляются острыми ногтями.

 

* * *

 

– Мой дорогой Детектив, – шепчет Ди, и если это всегда немного действовало Леону на нервы, теперь он знает, почему.

И если это всегда немного ему льстило, теперь он знает, почему.

 

* * *

 

Это забавно – вот только не смешно – что Леон даже не помнит, как он вернулся домой.

Это… _как-то_ , и в то же время не так, вот только Леон никак не подберет подходящего слова, – когда он вспоминает, что прошло

28 дней

с тех пор как

Ди исчез.

Царапины на плече слегка саднят.


End file.
